First Meetings
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: AU Inspired by Carrie Underwood's song 'Last Name' and the 'Exploitation' series by hemlocke on lj.
1. Chapter 1

The festivities were in full swing

The festivities were in full swing. The food was good, the music better and the company even better than the music. And the birthday boy, Athrun, hadn't yet gotten to opening his presents. Most people would say the party was complete.

Cagalli wasn't most people.

"It's a great party," she said, to Athrun's ex, Lacus Clyne. "But something's missing."

This was the first time Cagalli Yula Attha, Athrun's new fiancée, had met Lacus, the woman he was formerly engaged to. You could not have found two more dissimilar women. A world-renowned singer, Lacus was the epitome of a girly-girl: sweet, quiet, with big blue eyes and pink hair (fortunately for Lacus that was her favorite color). Cagalli, who had been raised in the gutters of international policy, was a loud, quick-tempered tomboy. She had hazel eyes and blond hair and could have easily passed for a boy.

As different as they were, they had still become instant friends. Part of this was a similar philosophy, both were strong believers in world peace and in doing the best they could in their respective positions to promote that goal. Another was a lack of competition-Lacus may have been Athrun's former fiancée, but she wasn't interested in him, instead she had a crush on Kira, Cagalli's twin.

And of course, they were both terrifying practical jokers.

"You're right." Lacus nodded. "It's been three hours and we haven't had a chance to pull a prank on anyone."

"We didn't even get to spike the punch because that jerk beat us to it!"

"Which one?"

"I can't remember his name." Cagalli pointed at another guest, tall, tanned with blond hair who was one Athrun's friends from college.

"Dearka Elsman" Lacus noted the flush on the Coordinator's face. "You know, given how drunk some people are, maybe we should get out a camera and start getting some pictures."

"Nah, no one's that drunk except for Tolle. There's nothing happening worth blackmailing anyone over and Tolle won't care."

"Tolle?"

"They guy with the lampshade on his head."

Lacus looked over and frowned. "I feel sorry for whoever wakes up with him tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's been happening a lot to Miri lately."

"Who is Miri?"

"I think Athrun should have introduced all of us rather than simply expecting us to find out for ourselves. I don't know half the people here." Cagalli quickly scanned the crowd for her friend. "Miriallia Haww, the girl with the short brown hair and aqua eyes in the orange dress." Then she noticed something else. "The one Dearka's hitting on!" she growled and stepped forward to defend her friend.

Lacus hauled her back. "Wait a minute, Dearka doesn't mean any harm. He just likes to flirt."

"Yeah, but she already has a boyfriend!"

"Who's currently chatting up a coat rack."

"Bu-but . . . you may be right." An idea gleamed in Cagalli's eyes. She relaxed and Lacus let go of her arm. "Lacus, how deeply does Dearka sleep?"

"He's usually a light sleeper, but he's been drinking so he'll sleep fairly soundly tonight. Fortunately, I think he's staying over so he won't have to drive home." Lacus eyed her new friend. "What do you have in mind?"

"Miriallia always goes out like a light, even when she hasn't been drinking. And I think if we ask very nicely, Sai will take Tolle home without fussing. It would be easier, they're roommates after all. I could offer Miri my room for the night."

Lacus also had a gleam in her eye. "Well, I did say I felt sorry for whoever woke up with that guy tomorrow. And Dearka's a very easy on the eyes."

They both started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Miriallia felt just the slight bit disoriented when she woke up. Sun in eyes, check. Sheets that felt just a touch too silky to be in her budget, check. God-awful pine-scent potpourri that Athrun insisted all the rooms be frangranced with, check. Someone else's arm wrapped around her waist, check. Wait, what?

She opened her eyes. Gold ring on the fourth finger of her left hand, now we have a problem.

Very carefully she sat up and looked over who was sharing the bed. Blond hair, tanned skin and yes, another ring on ihis/i hand too. And if her state was any indicator, he was probably as naked as she was. "Oh no, what have I done?"

"You know, usually when I wake up with a beautiful woman in my bed, they usually look a bit happier than you do. Now come on, I don't look that bad do I?" She whipped her head back to meet violet eyes. With a shriek, she tumbled off the bed, just barely grabbing a sheet to preserve her modesty. She slammed her eyes shut and backed up into the wall. "Geez, what's your problem?"

"I don't even know your last name!" So she was hysterical. Anyone would be the same in her position!

He started laughing at her. He got up, moved around a bit, then some cloth hit her head. "Here, our clothes were in the dresser. And you can open your eyes now." She did so. He had tossed her a tanktop, some undies and a pair of sweatpants and had himself put on a pair of boxers.

She still hesitated before putting them on. "Turn around and close your eyes."

"Oh come on now-" but at least he followed her orders.

"And no peeking!" She got dressed at the speed of light.

"Can I look now?"

"Yes"

He looked her up and down with a leer. "Nice enough. But I think I prefered you before."

She kept her eyes steadfast on his face, not daring to look lower. "I can't believe you're taking this so well!"

"What's wrong? Got a boyfriend or something?"

She chucked a pillow at his head. "Yes, you creep, as a matter of fact I do!" Then she crumpled up and put her face in her hands. "Oh God, what's Tolle going to say?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" He put the pillow back on the bed. "Look, I don't know what you think, but nothing happened last night."

She peered at him through her fingers. "Oh yeah, and how would you know?"

"I didn't drink that much last night. I iknow/i there wasn't anyone in the room with me when I went to bed, but I'm a pretty heavy sleeper. You probably came in later."

Miriallia looked around. "I went to sleep in Cagalli's room last night. I have no idea how I ended up in here."

"Cagalli, was she the girl talking to Lacus last night." She gave him a confused stare. "Lacus is the girl with pink hair."

"Yeah. This probably is some sort of joke. Cagalli likes pulling pranks."

"So does Lacus." A few moments of mutual silent understanding followed. "So, which one of those guys was Tolle?"

"The brown haired guy. Not Kira, but you know Kira already."

"The one with glasses or the one with the lampshade for a hat?" She didn't answer him. "I see. Well just send him Lacus's way and she'll explain everything. She may like her fun, but she's always willing to clean up afterwards."

"Cagalli's more the type to try to get blackmail pictures of it." At that moment the door burst open. It was none other than Cagalli, camera in hand Miriallia noticed wrathfully.

"And here I was hoping you'd still be asleep. Lacus sent me up to tell you that breakfast is ready." She whirled away, but not before snapping a shot of the shirtless man helping Miriallia up.

"You must know her well." he said. "Maybe I can get a copy of that later."

"Eurgh," she moaned. "I suppose we'd better go down." She shot a glance at him from the corner of her eye. "You might want to put on a little more than just boxers."

The guy waved her away. Just as she was almost out the door, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "What?"

"Hey, I never got your name."

"It's Miriallia. Miriallia Haww. And you're Dearka."

He flashed her a cocky grin. "Dearka Elsman, at your service."

She waited until she had fully closed the door before smiling. Maybe that scumbag wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
